Unplanned Kids
by BTRluver
Summary: It was one night, she didn't know it would change her whole life. Now she's a single mom with twins, but what will happen when there is an accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Kensi stood in her bathroom in shock staring at the little white stick in her hands with two pink lines on it. This cannot be happening she thought it was only one night one night she had too much beer. Did she like it sure she loved him has since they met. But how can she be pregnant? Maybe I should take one more test.

Five minutes later once again she looked at the little white stick and it was positive. Its official I'm pregnant with G Callen's baby. What am I going to do? He doesn't want a kid. He doesn't love me and never will.

She finally decided she will go to the doctor to make sure and decide from there.

The next day after the appointment and her pregnancy was confirmed she talked to Hetty while everyone was at lunch and told her that she was resigning from NCIS and moving to Florida. She then went to her desk packed it up and left before the team could get back.

When the team got back and saw her desk they were worried that something happened to her. "Hetty," Sam yelled.

"Yes Mr. Hanna," answered Hetty.

"Where is Kensi's thing?" questioned Deeks.

"Miss. Blye resided earlier and left she said she was moving somewhere she wanted to start all over."

"What?" yelled Sam and Deeks. Callen was way too stunned to answer.

She can't leave I love her I need her even she doesn't love me back I need to be around her thought Callen.

Kensi moved to Florida that night never to return to L.A. and never see G Callen again. Or so she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Should i go on?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jackie and Cayden**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Five years later

Four year olds Jackie and Cayden Blye were running around their house while their mom was making them turkey sandwiches.

"Your sandwiches are ready come and eat," announced Kensi.

"Mommy when do we get to start preschool," asked Jackie Hanna Blye. Jackie looked a lot like her father with blondish and blue eyes. She had a very war personality, but some time was a little over dramatic about things. Jackie always wanted to learn new things and always mangaged to brighten her mom's day without trying, but was a bit shy around new people if her brother is not with her. Her favorite question is where is our daddy? And Kensi always has to tell her that her daddy was locking up bad guys and making this world safer. But Jackie was never satisfied and always stared at the picture of her dad before bed asking him to come home.

"Soon Sweetie," answered Kensi.

"No I don't want to go to school I want to stay home with you," yelled Cayden Marty Blye. Cayden was the opposite of Jackie he looked a lot like Kensi with brown hair and brown eyes. He loved to make people smile, loved to play sports, and he is a social butterfly. He is a mommy's boy through and through, he hated to leave her side for any reason accept to meet new people. But like Jackie he wanted his dad around and stared at his picture of him every night asking him to come home so he could teach him to play sports.

"But Cayden you can't join a sports team till you're in school," answered Kensi.

"Fine I'll go but I won't like it."

_Yeah right_ thought Kensi _once he sees all of the kids she forget all about not wanting to go._

The next day she brought her kids to school. Kensi was right once Cayden saw all the kids he ran off and didn't look back but when Jackie found out her mommy had to leave she was not happy at all. She clung on to Kensi as if her life depended on it. They finally pulled her off and Kensi left with Jackie's cries in the back ground. When she got to her car she was trying not to cry herself and pulled out of her parking space not knowing that might be the last time she ever got to see them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts**

**Sorry I haven't updated I have been studying for finals. They are over I two weeks so I will update more after.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS L.A.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

As Kensi was driving down the road all she could think of were her kids. When out of nowhere a car came into her lane and hit her head on. Glass shattered everywhere and all she could think of before she blacked out was that she hoped Callen would take care of their kids if she died.

NCIS L.A. Headquarters

Hetty was sitting in her office when she got the call she hoped she would never get. The call that told her that Kensi was in the hospital. But when she heard the kids weren't she thanked God. She was the only person from Kensi's "old life" that knew she had kids and that they were Callen's. Kensi listed her as her emergency contact if anything should happen to her.

She walked into the bullpen with a sullen look on her face. When the team saw her they were all on high alert. Everyone was in there Sam, Deeks, Nell, Eric, and Callen. The team never replaced Kensi they all were hoping she would come back but it has been five years they were starting to give up.

"What's wrong Hetty," Sam asked.

"I just got a call from Florida," Hetty answered.

"Well what's in Florida," Deeks questioned.

"Miss Blye, it was a hospital it seems she was in a car accident and she is in a bad condition they don't know if she will make it," replied Hetty.

"What," they all yelled in unison.

"Get a bag if you want to come with me I am leaving for the airport in one hour."

Everyone ran around trying to get a bag together.

An hour later they are all at the airport getting ready to board the plane.

As the plane took off they all had a million things running through their heads. Why her? Why now? How did it happen? Who is responsible? But it all lead up to the same thing please don't let her die we need her.

When the plane landed they all went to baggage claim grabbed their bag, rented a car and drove to the hospital.

They ran up to the front desk and demanded to know how she was doing. The nurse replied that she was in surgery and would be for a while but she gave them her personal things when Hetty proved she was her emergency contact.

They then went to the plastic chairs to wait to hear news. But when everyone was waiting for Kensi, Hetty was trying to figure out where Jackie and Cayden were. Just then Kensi's phone rang. Hetty stood up and walked outside to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Hetty asked.

"Is Miss Blye there?"

"She was in a car accident. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Mrs. Magic, the twins preschool teacher I was just wondering where she was. Is she alright?"

"We don't know yet. If you wish I will go pick them up for her?"

"What is your name?"

"Hetty Lange."

"Ok you're on the list you may come it is on 37916 Maple Av."

"Thank you I will be there soon." Hetty hung up and walked back inside.

"Who was that?" questioned Deeks.

"I have to go I will be back very soon," and with that Hetty left.

When she got to the school Cayden was excited to see his Aunt Hetty but Jackie knew something was up because her mommy promised she would pick them up. So she asked where she was.

"She is at the hospital dear she was in an accident. We will go there now but when we get there I want you to wait outside for a moment so I can talk to the grownups about grown up things ok," questioned Hetty.

The they had started crying at the word hospital but they still nodded their heads and with that they started back for the hospital.

When they got to the hospital she placed Cayden and Jackie by the door and told them not to move till she came and got them. With that she walked into the hospital. When everyone saw her they all stood up wanting to know what she was doing.

"I went to the local preschool," Hetty responded and paused. Everyone had confused looks on their faces so Hetty clarified, "to pick up Miss. Blye's little boy and girl."

"She has kids!" Deeks yelled

"Yes she does."

"Who's their dad," questioned Callen.

"You are Mr. Callen."

"What? How is that possible? I haven't seen her in five years."

"She was pregnant before she left Mr. Callen. I'll be right back," Hetty responded then walked out of the hospital.

When she got outside she grabbed the girl's hands and led them into the building. Jackie was still crying but Cayden was starting to wipe away the tears and when he looked up he saw Callen and recognized him right away.

"DADDY!" Cayden yelled and ran to Callen and clung to his leg.

When Jackie heard Cayden yell she looked up and ran to Callen and clung to his other leg.

"Never leave again daddy, pinky promise," Jackie said as she held up her pinky for her dad to take.

Callen was so confused at the moment so Hetty took them off his legs and Callen turned to sit down at a plastic chair. Hetty took this moment to tell the team what the girl's names are.

"This is Jackie Hanna Blye," Hetty explained holding her hand over the girl's head, "And this is Cayden Marty Blye," holding her hand over the boy's head.

"Hi," the team said.

"HI!" responded the twins.

Just then a doctor came out of the emergency room with a sad look on her face. "Family and friends of Kensi Blye," the whole team looked towards her.

"Yes that's us," said Sam.

The whole team gathered around her all looking nervous, the twins once again clinging onto Callen.

"Well she's alive but it was bad. She is in a coma she hit her head really hard and she has three broken ribs from the seatbelt, a broken leg, and a bunch of cuts and bruises the big cuts got stitches. I'm very sorry I have no idea when or if she will wake up," explained the doctor, "you can see her when she is moved to her room she will be in room 325 in the ICU. She will be there in about 15 minutes. Again I am very sorry," and she left.

The whole team had tears in their eyes but they wouldn't fall, that is until Jackie asked the question only an innocent little girl who has never seen bad in her life can ask, "Daddy when is mommy coming home?"

The whole team couldn't hold their tears anymore and they had no idea how to explain to the little girl and boy that their mommy may never be coming home and may never play with them again or read to them again.

Callen picked up Jackie and said the only explanation he could think of, "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you sooo much for reviewing my last chapter and all the alerts and favorites!**

**Finally done with school for the summer! so now i can review more**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS L.A.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Callen, still holding Jackie, walked over and sat in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and set Jackie on his lap. He was trying to hold back the tears that were flooding his eyes but slowly one slipped, then another and another till he couldn't hold them in any longer and he was crying no stop. Jackie sensing something was wrong started to cry as well and held onto Callen with all her strength, her tiny hands gripping Callen's shirt.

Cayden needing comfort at seeing his sister and dad crying turned to Deeks and held up hi arms silently requesting to be picked up. Deeks had a look of panic in his face, looking around at his team wondering what he should do. When his eyes landed on Hetty, she gave a slight nod silently telling him to do as the child requested. Deeks bent down and picked up the small boy in his strong arms. Cayden hid his face in Deek's neck and started to cry.

The team looked around at each other and silently agreed to let Callen into see Kensi first. So when fifteen minutes finally rolled around and the nurse came out to take someone to her room they all urged him on.

Callen slowly walked towards Kenai's room, thinking about how much she might have changed. When they finally made to her door, Callen stayed outside scared to enter and the accident to become a reality, but he knew he had to face it some time and he entered the room quietly.

Kensi was lying in a huge hospital bed, looking deathly pale and very small behind all of the tubes and machines going into her body. The only sound in the room coming for the beeping of her heart monitor. She had a huge white cast propped up on a pillow, and bandages all over her face and arms. He was slightly glad that he couldn't see the rest of her body scared of what she could look like.

He pulled a chair up to the side of her bed and sat down staring at her for a few minutes not taking his eyes off her as if she would disappear if he did. Eventually he worked up enough courage to hold her hand gently.

"You know I should be mad at you," Callen started, "I should hate you for keeping my children away from me, but then I look at you and I just can't. Believe me, I don't forgive you that will take some time but that can wait until you are awake, and at your house. I just can't believe you could do this to me. I loved you so much, I still do love you and when you left I was devastated, but that talk can wait until you are up. what I am going to say is you better get better quick because I have o idea how to do this take care of two kids, I don't even know them. I don't know what they like, how am I ever supposed to do anything. Just please come back for them, for the team, for me. I love you see you soon."

Callen kissed Kensi's knuckles, stood up and kissed her forehead, and left. As he was walking to the waiting room he was trying to figure out how he was going to do this.

When he got to the waiting room the team stood up and walked over to him.

"How is she?" questioned Deeks.

"She looks bad, like she has ho life left in her," replied Callen in a dead tone.

"Mr. Callen, I think you should take the twins to their house seeing as they can't see her since they are too young. We will call if anything happen," said Hetty in a calm tone. She reached out her hand and gave him a slip of paper, "this is her address."

"Thanks," responded Callen then turned to the kids, "come on guys lets get you home."

"Can we have something to eat?" asked Cayden.

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Subway, please."

"OK, let's go."

Callen opened the back door to the rented car and was surprised to find two car seats buckled in and ready to be used. So Callen put them in and buckled them up making sure it was secure and hoped into the driver's seat. He pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the lot. After driving aimlessly for five minutes he finally found and subway. He parked the car and got out. Allen walked to the back of the car and opened the door to let the kids out. He grabbed their hands and walked into the Subway.

After ten minutes in the store they came out with their bag of food and stated towards the house.

It took Callen another five minutes to finally find the house and when he did he was surprised. It was a two story house with a huge front yard.

The kids ran up to the house and pulled a key out from under a table leg, unlocked the door and walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, alert, and favorite. . . it will make my day!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sooo sorry it took so long to update i had something huge going on the first week of summer, then i got sick. I will try and update again soon.**

**I changed the the paragraphs about the kids in the second chapter, so you should read that.**

**I found out what I pictured Jackie and Cayden would look like so if you want to see those they will be on my profile if you want to see them.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, they made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA. . . for now**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

After the kids finished there dinner, Callen took them into their room to get ready for bed.

An hour later they were bathed and dressed, Cayden went to go pick out a bed time story while Callen was trying to comb Jackie's hair.

"Owww, that hurt Daddy," yelled Jackie; she was clutching her head tightly.

"I'm sorry. You have a big knot right here," explained Callen.

"Mommy sprays my hair when it gets like that."

"Is this it," Callen asked, holding a spray bottle in front of her. She nodded her head and Callen sprayed it on the knot, picked up the comb and pulled it though her long hair with ease.

Just then Cayden walked through the door with a story book. "I want to read Goodnight Moon"

"Ok. Is that ok with you Jackie?" questioned Callen.

"Yea."

So Callen lifted Jackie on to her princess bed and tucked her in, then laid Cayden on top of the cover so it would be easier to pick him up after the story. He sat on the foot end of Jackie's bed and started the story.

When he finished the story, he looked up and was relieved that they were both asleep and he didn't have to worry about thinking of ways to get them to sleep. He silently walked over to the head of the bed, kissed Jackie's head, picked Cayden up, and carried him to his room.

When Cayden was tucked safely in his bed and both of the room's lights were off, he walked to the living and fell asleep on the couch.

Morning came around and Callen was surprisingly still asleep, but the twins had a different idea. Jackie just woke up and ran to her brother's room in order to wake him up. When Cayden was out of bed they ran into the living room so they could turn on the cartoons.

Cayden walked up to the TV to grab the remote and Jackie went straight over the couch. She didn't see Callen sleeping there and jumped right on top of him.

Callen woke up in an instant surprise by the sudden attack and sat straight up causing Jackie to fall onto the ground.

"Oww," Jackie screamed, then started crying on the ground.

Callen sat up and picked up his crying daughter off the ground and sat her on his lap. "I'm sorry, what hurt?"

"My arm," whimpered Jackie.

"Let me see," requested Callen. Jackie reluctlently let go of her arm and showed it to Callen. She had a small bruise and a couple scratches, but nothing to serious. "You will be fine; it might hurt for a few more minutes though."

Jackie nodded and cleared her tears from her face. "Do we have preschool today?" questioned Jackie.

"Please say no. I don't want to go, I want to see mommy," said Cayden.

"I will think about it while you two have breakfast. What do you want?" asked Callen.

"Fruit loops with the milk on the side and a banana, please," replied Cayden.

"Ok," replied Callen.

"I want coco puffs with milk in the bowl, orange juice in my pink cup, a green apple cut in slices, and a half of an orange, please," announced Jackie.

Callen raised his eyebrows. "Okkkk, does your mom give you all of that food in the morning?"

"Yes, every day," replied Jackie.

Callen still wasn't sure about all of that food for such a small girl, but he made it anyway. After ten minutes he finished and placed it on the table hoping he got it all right. "Come a get you food," he called as he sat down to eat as well.

Cayden and Jackie quickly walked to their spot, sat down, and started eating. Callen finished quickly in order to call Hetty to see if he should bring them to school.

"Hello Mr. Callen, I had a feeling you would call."

"Hey Hetty, I was wondering if I should bring the kids to school today."

"Do they want to go?"

"Cayden doesn't, and I don't know if Jackie does."

"You shouldn't make them go today if they don't want to because knowing them they will refuse to do everything their teacher says."

Callen smirked, _these are definitely Kensi's kids_, "ok then we will come by today then."

"Bye Mr. Callen."

"Bye Hetty."

When he turned around Jackie's and Cayden's bowls were clean, so he sent them up stairs to get changed while he washed the dishes.

Cayden came down in five minutes dressed in a Spiderman t-shirt, jeans, and untied sneakers. "Can you tie these, please?"

"Sure, come and sit down," Callen responded patting the couch with the palm of his hand. Cayden walked over sat down and put his feet on his father's lap to make it easier for him to reach his shoelaces. He tied them quickly then put Cayden's feet on the grounded and stood up.

"I'm going to go get my bag from the car and change really quick. Just sit here and watch TV."

"Ok," responded Cayden.

Callen quickly ran out to the car, grabbed his bag, and ran back in. He then walked into Kensi's room so he could change. When he got in to her room, his heart instantly clenched as her perfume overtook his senses, like she was standing right in front of him. He changed as quickly as he could in order to get of the room that was, and would cause him pain until she woke up from her comatose state.

As he walked back into the room he shook his head to get the familiar smell out of his head.

When he walked into the room he had to try his best to stop himself from laughing at the way his daughter decided to dress herself for the day. She was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a girl skiing on it, a pink jacket with hearts all over it, blue jeans with a plaid skirt over it, a rainbow tutu, one pink shoe, and one blue shoe.

"I'm ready, daddy," said Jackie, with a bright smile on her face.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" questioned Callen.

"Yes, now let's go!" insisted Jackie, grabbing Callen and Cayden's hands and dragging them to the car.

When they were safely in their seat, he got into the driver's seat and sat there for a moment thinking, _these are some interesting kids._

"Come on, daddy let's go," demanded Jackie.

_Yep definitely Kensi's kids_, then he smiled, started the ignition, and headed to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, it will make me very happy, and if you have any ideas feel free to review them or PM me them<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm so sorry this chapter took so long.**

**I kept staring at a blank page days but i couldn't think of anything instead i had an idea for a story for one of my other favorite TV show was in my head so i wrote that thinking that if i got it out of my head i could think of a chapter for this but it still wouldn't come. But then today when i was lying on my bed listening to the rain i fell asleep and when i woke up this idea was here so i ran to my computer and wrote it down fast before it left me.**

**Sorry if it's not a good chapter, it's not one of my favorites but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA sadly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

When they pulled up to the hospital Callen walked to the back of the car and opened the door to find his two kids standing there waiting to be let out. So he lifted Jackie out of the car then turned back and did the same to Cayden, then grabbed both their hands and walked with them into the hospital. When he made it to Kensi's waiting room he found the whole team standing around in a circle drinking coffee.

"Hey," Callen announced as he walked further in the room with his kids, the team turned around to face Callen.

"What on earth is that little girl wearing," Hetty said looking at Jackie as the rest of the team behind her was laughing at Jackie's taste in clothes.

"Don't ask me she put it on," Callen replied holding up his hands signaling he had nothing to do with his daughters clothing choice.

"And you let her wear it out of the house?" Deeks questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yea, well I wanted to say no but look at her she's so cute," Callen replied looking at his daughter that was currently talking to Cayden.

"Great you're already going soft on me G," Sam announced.

"No I'm not," Callen said sternly.

"Daddy I want a juice box," Jackie announced.

"Sure thing princess I will go get one right now," Callen replied then went off to find the cafeteria.

After a few minutes when Callen returned he found the most of the team all quietly laughing to themselves.

"Oh yep you're not going soft at all," Nell chuckled.

"Shut up," Callen mumbled then turned to Jackie and handed her the juice box.

"Thank you Daddy," Jackie said as she batted her eyelashes.

That girl is a major Daddy's girl already Sam thought as he looked down at the little girl who looked so much like his partner.

"I want to see my Mommy," Cayden announced as he stood up.

"You can't buddy you're too young," Eric told the small boy.

"I want to see her now," Cayden replied in a dangerously low voice.

"You can't Cay," Hetty replied walking up to the little boy.

"I WANT HER NOW," Cayden screamed and ran towards the hallway.

"Hey he can't go in there," yelled on of the doctors and started to run after the small boy. When he finally caught up to the small bot he was standing a few yards from his mommy's room that he saw his dad go in the day before. Just before he opened it the doctor picked him up and carried him back into the waiting room.

"Watch him better," the doctor told the team then walked back into the hallway and into one of his patient's rooms.

"I want to see my Mommy," Cayden cried. It pained the team to see the small boy crying for his mom.

"I know you do little man," Deeks told the small boy, "How about you draw her a picture and I will take it in for you."

"Really," Cayden asked looking a Deeks with his big brown eyes that reminded Deeks so much of Kensi that it hurt.

"Sure thing do you need dome paper and colored pencils," Deeks questioned and when Cayden nodded he went off in search of the supplies.

After five minutes he found the paper and colored pencils, so he brought them over to the kids so they could draw something for their mom.

While the kids were drawing, Sam decided to go into Kensi's room to talk to her.

"Hey Kens," Sam said as he walked into her room. He saw her small body under the pile of blankets and all of the tubes connected to her body making her look so small. He slowly walked to the side of the bed and sat in the chair beside her. "I've missed you. You know you really made all of us sad, especially Callen. He tried to find it but I know him and I could see the pain in his eyes no matter how hard he tried to hide it. We never found a replacement for you, we tried to interview people but none of them were you so we left you space empty hoping you would come back. Deeks was working by himself for a while, but it turns out he's so accident prone that the three of us had to work together to keep him in line," Sam chuckled. "I remember the case right before we all started working together, Deeks was chasing down a suspect by himself and he was so close but then he tripped over his own feet and the guy got away, don't worry we found him like an hour later, but it was so funny." Sam reminisced about that day but then he came back to reality and remembered the women he thought of as a little sister was lying in a hospital bed.

"So anyway when you wake up, because you are going to wake up, you and the kids are moving to LA, and all of us will be one big happy dysfunctional family again. You and Callen will eventually get married and I will be Callen's best man and Deeks will be your maid of honor. Don't you dare say you don't like him because no matter how hard you tried you could never hide the love in your eyes when you looked at him," Sam said, he then looked at his watch and saw that he had been in there for fifteen minutes, "Well Deeks wanted to come in after me so I will go and he has a surprise for you that I know you will like so I'm going to go now." Sam then stood up and kissed Kensi's forehead then head back out the door and into the waiting room so Deeks could go in and see his former partner.

When Sam was fully in the waiting room the team could see the pain in his eyes from seeing Kensi in the hospital bed, "You can go in Deeks," Sam whispered then went over to the corner of the waiting room to sit by himself for a while.

"Hey are you two finished with your pictures so I can bring them to your mommy," Deeks knelt down and questioned the two children that were sitting on the floor coloring intently, they both looked up at Deeks and nodded then handed over the pictures. Deeks stood off then walked down the hallway towards his old partner's room.

When he walked in and saw Kensi looking so broken a few tears came to his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall he walked up closer to Kensi and sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Hey Kens, I've missed you so much these past few years. Even though we fought a lot you were and always will be the best friend that I have ever had and I hurt me when you left," Deeks whispered to Kensi when he was sitting down, he then looked down at his hands and remembered the drawings the kids made for Kensi. "So the kids made you drawings and I said I would bring them in because they aren't allowed in here." He then held up the first drawing and looked at it, "Cayden's is a picture you and him, I think, holding hands and smiling outside, and Jackie's is a picture of you, her, Cayden, and I'm guessing Callen, all holding hands under what I think is a tree. They are both so cute," he then stood up and put them on the cork board that was conveniently hanging next to her bed.

"Well I will get back outside so Hetty can come in and sit with you for a little while I just wanted to say hi and tell you I miss you so much, please wake up soon," and with that he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room into the waiting room.

"Hey did she change at all," Callen asked standing up from his spot sitting on the floor with his kids as Deeks walked into the room.

"No, she is still out," Deeks replied glum.

"Oh," replied Callen.

"Well I'm assuming it's my turn to see Miss Blye and…" but Hetty was cut short by an alarm sounding off from one of the rooms and in an instant and stampede of nurses was running into Kensi's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! but don't worry i have an idea so it should come within the next few days.<strong>

**Please review and alert/favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so here is the next chapter! Sorry i was hoping to have this up earlier but it has been a crazy week in my house. I hope to have the next chapter up by Thursday, if not for sure by Sunday.**

**Thanks for all the review and favorites/alerts they really mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA sadly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The team watched in horror as a group of doctors and nurses started rolling Kensi's still body out of her room and into the ER.

The team all started pacing back and forth hoping that she wasn't getting any worse ion the room they weren't allowed to go in.

A few hours later a doctor covered in blood came out of the ER and came toward the team, but Kensi wasn't following him on the bed. No this can't be happening she can't be dead thought the whole team.

The doctor walked into the waiting room and up the team, "I'm very sorry to tell you but Kensi has gotten worse, when she first came in we did a full body scan to make sure she was alright but it turns out that we missed a few things, it didn't affect her at first but is slowly got worse than this happened. I'm very sorry."

"What do you mean you missed some things?" Sam shouted, he was really made, the whole team could see that he was about to kill the doctor.

"We missed a collapsed lung, we went in to fix it but it's still very weak so she is on a breathing tube, also we missed a subarachnoid hemorrhage and we tried to repair it but we were too late and her brain is starting to shut down and if it keeps going at the rate it is now she will be completely brain dead in two maybe three days, she will go on life support. There is a very small if she will wake up now until she is brain dead and once she is brain I am positive she won't wake up, so I will like to tell you that you should consider pulling the plug I am very sorry to tell you, You can go in and see her now she should be in her room," he then turned around and went back into the hallway.

The whole team went in their own direction thinking about what they were just told. She may be gone forever, thought Callen, I can't lose her I need her.

"Daddy is mommy coming home soon," questioned Cayden as he walked up to Callen.

"No buddy, I'm sorry, I wish she was though," Callen told Cayden as he bent down and picked his son up.

"Hey G, why don't you go on and see here we will stay out here with them," Sam told Callen. He nodded then shifted Cayden into Sam's arms. Once Cayden was safely in Sam's arms Callen went back down the hallway, the same hallway Kensi was rushed down hours before as she fought for her life and the same hallway the doctor came down when he told Callen that Kensi might never wake up again.

Eventually he stopped in front of Kensi's door but he stopped there, he couldn't go any further it was like his feet were glued to the floor preventing him from seeing Kensi, his old team mate, the mother of his children, the love that he lost five years ago. Slowly he reached up and laid his hand on the cold door handle, he turned his hand and pushed the door, it flew open and there lying ten feet away was Kensi.

Callen could hardly see the fragile girl lying behind the huge machines that at the moment were keeping her small body alive. She had a tube going in her mouth and down her throat. She had huge bags under her closed eyes and there was a bandage around her head, keeping the cut that was there from the surgery closed. There was an IV going into her right arm and she had a huge blue blanket over her thin body.

Callen walked around the bed hoping there was a place for him to go on the other side; he gave a small smile when he saw a chair sitting next to the bed so he walked closer and sat down. "Hey Kens, well it looks like you aren't getting any better yet, but I'm not giving up in you, you're going to get better and you're going to come back to LA with the team. I know you can do this because you're the strongest girl around, you've been shot, you've been stabbed, you've been beat up, and you've been blown up, so I find it very hard to believe that a car accident can kill the Kensi Blye. So don't you dare give up Cayden and Jackie need you and I need you so hold on I know you can." Callen then kissed Kensi on the forehead then head out of the room with tears in his eyes.

AS he walked back down the long hallway he couldn't get the image of Kensi out of his head, lying on a bed looking fragile and small, and if there is two things G Callen knows about Kensi Blye it's that she is not fragile and she is not small, she is tough and a fighter.

When he made it back to the team they could all see the tears lining the bottom of his eyes about to fall, none of them wanted to be the next one to go in there scared of what Kensi might look like but at the same time they all wanted to be the next ones to go in there eager to see that she is still alive and breathing.

"So have you guys talked about what the doctor said?" Callen questioned the group while rubbing away the tears about to fall, he wanted to know if they discussed if they were going to pull the plug and even though he was against it he knew that it was what Kensi would want, she wouldn't want to lie in a bed doing absolutely nothing the rest of her life.

"Yes, we have," Deeks responded, Called could tell he didn't like what they decided on either but once again Deeks respected what Kensi would have wanted.

"We decided we will wait a few weeks and if nothing has changed for the better then we will say goodbye to Miss Blye," Hetty said with a tear in her eye. Nobody on the team has ever seen her cry but they understand why she is, over these five years Hetty became like a mother to Kensi she was always there for her when she need her, and now that they think about she had been flying out of town a lot they now know she was going to see Kensi and help her with the twins.

Callen nodded then walked over to the kids to see what they were up to. "Hey what are you guys playing over here?" Callen questioned the twins, who were currently on the floor each holding a playing cards in there small hands.

"The nurse gave us some card so we are playing a game mommy taught us," Jackie said as she flipped over a card to find a three.

"What is the game called?" Callen questioned to kids, he had never seen this game before.

"Beggar Your Neighbor," Cayden responded as he flipped over a king from his own stack, "you have to flip over three cards Jackie," Cayden said to his sister with a smile on his face.

"I know, I know," Jackie responded then flipped over three cards to find a three, a ten, and a nine, and then she handed them over to Cayden as he picked up the other cards from the center.

"Ok just call me if you need anything," Callen said as he stood up and started to walk away when he felt a tug on his jeans he looked down to find his two kids looking up at him.

"What's up?" he questioned the four year olds.

"You daddy," Jackie giggled.

Callen rolled his eyes then rephrased the question so they understood this time, "What do you guys need?"

"Can we get some lunch please?" questioned Cayden.

"Sure let's go find something to eat."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! Please review and alert it really makes me want to keep going. Oh, and if you have any ideas of things I should put in the staory please PM me or put it in the review, they really help!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry this took so long, I know I promised it would be up soon but everything got really hectic. I went to the hospital again, then I had to make up like a weeks worth of work, then I had finals, and that's where I am now but I had most of it finished by the time in could work on it again, so I got it done pretty fast. Again i am super sorry but i will make it up to you I have the next chapter all planned out so if I have nothing to do (I don;t have anything planned) I should have the next chapter up tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I on't own NCIS L.A., I wish i did... but I don't**

* * *

><p>It's been a four days since Kensi got worse, four days since the doctor's told them Kensi was going brain dead, four days since she was put on life support, three since they gave her a feeding tube, two days since the doctor's told them it wasn't reversing still, and one day since they told them she was brain dead.<p>

The team was still practically living at the hospital, claiming to the doctors that they weren't leaving until she got better or died. They weren't all going to leave her side for all the money in the world, but they did still leave from time to time individually. They each had their own little bonding time with the twins, while they were trying to distract the two from their mom who was currently lying in a hospital bed, most likely never to wake up. Truths was though it was more to distract themselves then the kids and at one point Nell, Deeks, and Sam were literally fighting to be the ones to take the twins out to dinner because when they were with the twins they felt closer to Kensi. They saw so much of Kensi in the little boy and little girl. From Cayden's brown hair and brown eyes that was the spitting image of Kensi to Jackie's personality that made her seem she was Kensi just child size.

Right now it was three in the afternoon and the twins were begging someone to take them to the park. The team quickly agreed but the problem was they couldn't decide who it would be.

"No it's my turn I haven't taken them anywhere in two days," Eric told his team.

"That is not true, you took them to the cafeteria down stair yesterday," Nell told her partner.

"Oh yeah because that was such a long time!" Eric yelled at Nell, he didn't mean to. Everyone has been getting really frustrated lately the closer it came to the day they had decided that they were going to pull the plug. Everyone was on edge hoping that today was the day Kensi's comatose state would change for the better.

"How about the two of you take them to the park," Hetty interrupted the fighting, "they both love the swings and one of you can't push them at the same time."

"Ok, that's fine with me," Nell told Eric as she walked over to Jackie and picked her up to take her to the car.

"Yeah that works," Eric said as he too walked over and picked up Cayden to take him to the car, "Sorry I yelled at you Nell, I just really miss Kensi and being with them makes me feel like she is awake and with us," Eric explained.

"It's ok, I understand," Nell told Eric as she checked the twins seat belts then climbed into the passenger seat as Eric got into the driver's seat, "I feel the same too, they are just like her.

Eric nodded then started the car and went to the park. The twins ran to the swings as soon as they were set free from their car seats, and Nell and Eric followed after them. When they went to push them Jackie cried out," NOOOOO, we can do it," then they both frantically started pumping their legs trying to get he swings to start going, but there small legs weren't strong enough to budge the swing.

"How about we just start the swing for you?" Eric asked them from his place behind Jackie's swing, they both nodded then Nell and Eric pulled them back and were just about to let go when…

"NO YOU'RE NOT DOING IT RIGHT!" Cayden cried from his swing, "PUT ME DOWN I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO IT. MOMMY DOES IT BETTER!"

"How does Mommy do, we can do it that way if you want," Nell told them as she gently put Cayden down so the swing was in its resting spot. Cayden and Jackie shook their heads and hopped off the swings.

"No it's ok, I only like it when Mommy does it," Cayden whispered with a few tears still falling down his cheeks, "but can you play in the sand with us."

"We can build a sand castle!" Jackie exclaimed running a little ways away and sitting in the sand, Cayden only steps behind her. Eric and Nell followed behind and sat in the sand next to them.

Twenty minutes later the twin decided that the castle was done, but in reality it looked more like a pile of sand then a castle.

"What do you two want to do now?" Nell asked the two kids.

"Um, can we get some ice cream?" Cayden questioned, while he stood up off the sand and started brushing the sand off his butt.

"Of course, let's go to the car," Eric told them then picked Jackie up and they walked toward the car.

Four ice creams, and two messy faces later they were back at the hospital, as soon as they enter the waiting room they ran up to their daddy and told them all about what happened when Eric and Nell took them out to the park and for ice cream. "Sounds like you two had a fun time," Callen responded to their story.

"Yeah, it was sooo much fun," Jackie exclaimed dragging out the 'so.'

"Ok, why don't you guys play with Rush Hour over there on the table while I talk to Hetty," Callen told his kids, they both nodded then ran over to the game on the table while Callen walked over to the team standing in a circle talking. "So it went well?"

Eric and Nell nodded, "Except when they started freaking out when we didn't push them on the swings right," Nell told him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that," Hetty told the two computer geniuses, "Kensi pushes them a certain way."

Just then Cayden and Jackie walked up, "What up you two?" Deeks questioned the two kids.

"Can we go home and get some things?" Cayden questioned.

"Sure I will take you guys right now," Hetty and Callen replied at the same time.

"No, we want Sammy, Deeks, Nelly, and Eric to take us," Jackie replied, and the four of them looked up at Hetty and Callen with horrified faces, they haven't been at Kensi's house this whole time they have been here.

"Are you sure you want us to go?" Sam questioned Jackie, he was nervous and he didn't want to feel like he's intruding on her personal space.

"Yep, now let's go," Jackie said immediately grabbing Sam and Deeks hands and started for the door. Cayden grabbed Nell and Eric and followed behind Jackie. They all climbed in the car and head toward the house. When they turned on the street they came across a huge two story house with a nice big back yard and a few trees and bushes. They parked the car in the drive way and waked up to the house, Sam put the key into the door and opened it up. The inside of the house was beautiful, the four team members went over to sit on the white living room couch when the twins went running upstairs. Ten minutes later they still haven't come back down so the four stood up and went upstairs to go looking for them.

There were five closed door and they had no idea which room was which so they went to the one on the far right side to find a room with a desk in the center of the room and bookshelves filled with books all around the rooms. The next door was an ocean themed bathroom.

The next door they went to was the master bedroom with a huge king sized bed, and pictures lining the walls, something drew them to stay in here they couldn't walk out, was it the Kensi's perfume, was it Kensi's clothes lying all over the bed probably from the morning of the accident. They don't know but they all walked in further and looked around the room. They all had the feeling of intruding on Kensi personal space but they couldn't stop they need to see more.

Eventually Deeks came across a photo book filled with pictures of the kids and her with the kids. The book was full to the brim; the first picture was of the twins lying side by side with their hands under their chins smiling brightly at the camera. The next picture was of Kensi holding Jackie over her head the two were looking at each other and Kensi had a breath taking smile on her face, she couldn't have been happier, they thought. Next was a picture of Kensi and Cayden playing in what looked like the living room Cayden looked to be a year old standing up on his feet watching his mommy intensely as she was pulling apart a toy. After that there was a picture of the twins sitting on a window sill with Kensi sitting on a chair next to the window, Jackie is looking at the cars passing by while Cayden was leaning on his mom's arm smiling and Kensi was smiling back. The last picture they looked at was Cayden sitting at the dining room table; it looked like she was helping teach him write his name.

Just then they heard a noise behind them, "Mommy didn't teach us how to write all the letters yet," Cayden whispered. Deeks shut the book but didn't put it down,_ I'm going to take this to the hospital_, Deeks thought.

"Don't worry buddy, you will learn them," Sam told Cayden.

"Will mommy teach them to me?" Cayden questioned tilting his head to the side and stared at Sam intently. They didn't know how they were going to tell him that it most likely won't be possible for Kensi to do that.

"How about this?" Nell started kneeling down beside Cayden, "Eris and I teach you up until 'y' then your mommy can finish it off by teaching how to write a 'z.' Does that sound like a deal?"

Cayden smiled brightly, "Yep" then he ran off to go and tell his sister the news.

"Let's hope they will learn how to write a 'Z.'"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review aleret and favorite. On my profile i found pictures like what i imagined oin the scrapebook so you can look at those, and what the house looks like, and Cayden and Jackie look like.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so here it is, I hope you like the last chapter as well as this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS L.A.**

* * *

><p>When they got back to the hospital Jackie and Cayden ran back to Rush Hour while the four team members walked back to their two team leaders. "Hey any change?" Deeks questioned as they got into a circle.<p>

"No," Callen responded, and then looked down to Deeks's hands, "What are you holding?"

Deeks looked down at his hands, "oh, I found this when we were in Kensi's room."

"Why did you go into Miss Blye's room, Mr. Deeks," Hetty questioned her team member.

"Well we were looking for the kids and we didn't know it was her room when we opened the door," Deeks quickly explained, when he looked up he saw the mad faces of Hetty and Callen so he quickly added, "but we found all these photos we thought Callen would like to see." Deeks handed over the photo album to Callen.

Callen opened the book and went through the pictures, the last picture I the book was the one where the twins were the smallest, it was a few hours after they were born and were still in the hospital. Hetty interrupted Callen from closing the book by starting "Ah I remember that day it was quite amusing…"

_About Four Years Ago_

_Kensi and Hetty were sitting in the house Kensi bought when she moved here. Hetty came over a few days ago and was going to stay for a few weeks after the twins were born. "So how is everyone?"_

_"They are good Miss Blye," Hetty started, "but they miss you, Nell and Eric are looking for you under all your aliases."_

_"If they looked under my real name they would find me instantly," Kensi commented, Kensi decided to stick to her real name since she wasn't an agent anymore._

_"Yes but they believe that you won't use that name because it would be too easy to find you," Hetty told her friend._

_"True," Kensi said, "so…" suddenly she stopped talking and looked at Hetty._

_Hetty looked concerned, "What's wrong?"_

_"I think my water broke!" Kensi said._

_"Oh, then we should get you to the hospital," Hetty responded, she stood up._

_"You think, Captain Obvious," Kensi snapped at Hetty._

_Hetty put her hands on her hips and gave Kensi a stern look, "Yes I do Miss Sarcasm, so get your butt off the couch and let's go." Hetty told Kensi and started to walk to the door._

_"There is one problem with that Hetty," Kensi gave a glum look._

_"And what is that?"_

_"I can't get up," Kensi responded depressed. Hetty sighed then walked over to Kensi and helped her off the couch._

_A few hours later they were settled into the hospital and waiting until Kensi could start pushing. The nurse came in after another contraction and checked how far along Kensi was. "It looks like you will be able to start pushing in a few minutes," the nurse told Kensi then walked out of the room to get the doctor._

_After a few minutes the doctor came into the room in scrubs and gloves on, "Ok are you ready to bring these babies into the world?"_

_"No I sat in this room for the last two hours for fun."_

_"Ok, well let's do it anyway," the doctor said as she sat down between Kensi's legs that were perched up on the stools. "When I tell you to push," they waited until the next contraction came, "Ok push!"_

_"Oh, my God, I am going to die!" Kensi screamed, "Why the Hell did I say no to the drugs, drugs are you friends!"_

_"Ok stop!" the doctor told Kensi, "that was good, the first baby's crowning, on the next push let's get its head out," Kensi nodded and got ready to push again, "Ok, ready… push!"_

_"Fuck, this hurts like Hell," Kensi screamed, "Callen is DEAD, he better hide because I am coming after him and killing him, why the Hell didn't he use protection!"_

_"Ok, their head is out one more good push and you will have your first baby," the doctor commented, ready… Go!"_

_"I'm never getting drunk again," Kensi screamed, "See where it gets me PREGANT, that's where!"_

_"Ok, your little boy is here," the Doctor told Kensi, "he's adorable." She cut the umbilical cord and handed him to the nurse to wash him off. "Ok, let's bring your little girl into the world now. Three, Two, One, Push."_

_"Hetty you better protect Callen," Kensi screamed, "he might mysteriously go missing."_

_"That was good, her head is already out one more push should do it," the Doctor told Kensi, "Go!"_

_"Screw it I'm never having sex again," Kensi screamed, "I'm becoming a nun."_

_"Here is your baby girl, she's gorgeous," the Doctor commented, cutting the umbilical cord and handing her over to the other nurse. "Now just deliver the two placentas and you're all finished."_

_"Are you fucking serious, how about you deliver the placentas," Kensi screamed at the doctor._

_"Miss Blye, just do what h poor doctor says then you can hold your babies," Hetty commented from her place beside Kensi. Kensi huffed then gave two more pushes and she was all finished._

_End of Flashback_

"I guess she forgot about the nun thing," Deeks said, with a smile on his face. Then he turned to Callen, "And to kill you."

"Oh, she didn't' forget, in fact she went to the airport, but they didn't let her through security with the gun," Hetty commented, "and she tried to become a nun, but it turns out you can't become a nun with babies."

"Really?" Deeks questioned raising his eyebrow, "I never knew that." Sam walked up and slapped the back of Deeks's head and the whole team laughed.

Just then an alarm went off from Kensi room; the dreaded alarm they had been hoping wouldn't go off again, the alarm that informed the team Kensi's condition got worse. Nurses and doctors ran into the room with more machines to hook up to her small body. After what seemed forever a doctor came in with a sad expression.

"I very sad to inform you that Kensi's heart is failing, we just revived her after her heart stopped, and hooked her up to a machine that will make sure her heart will keep going but this will only work for twelve hours max until her heart complete gives out," the Doctor informed the team.

"You never said there was anything wrong with her heart," Callen growled at the doctor.

"yes but because she is brain dead her heart is shutting down, now it is all up to her brain if it come back to life in the next twelve hours she might wake up."

"What do you mean might?" Sam asked.

"I mean that her brain might still need to heal when it come back," the doctor concluded, "she has twelve hours and I'm sorry to say it will take a miracle for her brain to come back."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so there is the next chapter I promised. Please Review! Can I please get to forty, it will mean a lot to me<strong>

**Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**


	10. Author's Note Important Please Read!

**Hey so I'm working on the next chapter and I am wondering a few things.**

**1. Are you guys still reading this story because I have a feeling you're not, tell me if you are, please.**

**2. I have a feeling in know the answer to this question but, do you want Kensi to wake up or die?**

**3. How many more chapters do you guys want, do you want me to end it soon or go on longer?**

**4. Do you want Callen and Kensi to get together or no?**

**5. Do you have any ideas that you want to happen?**

**So please please please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! The next chapter should be up by Monday!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey so here is the next chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**In this chapter there are two songs "Miracles Happen" by Myra and "When you wish upon a star" by Leigh Harline and Ned Washington.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA or the songs... though I wish I did**

* * *

><p>Twelve Hours for Kensi to wake up, that's all that was running through Callen's head. She has to wake up in twelve hours. It sounds so impossible from the state she is in at the moment.<p>

"A miracle, well thanks Doc," Deeks said shaking his head.

"Again I'm very sorry, but I have to get back to my other patients," the doctor responded then walked away into the hallway, then took a left into a room.

The team all started pacing around the room in different directions but never once running into another.

_A miracle_

They all looked at the clock 4P.M., she has until around 4A.M. to wake up or her heart will stop.

_A miracle_

Such a small word but such a big meaning, that small word is what it took, and let's face it when has a miracle ever happened. Not one of them has ever witnessed a miracle, they probably never will.

_A miracle_

They looked at the twins sitting on the floor playing games, so oblivious to the fact that their mom may never wake up, they may never get to see their mom again. They will eventually have no memory of playing with their mom or learning from their mom or even their moms cooking, but the team won't let her be totally forgotten they will tell them stories, but it will never be the same.

_A miracle_

They kept on pacing never once saying a word, nobody wanting to go into Kensi's room, because it will never be the same as seeing her with her mismatched eyes wide open staring at them and smiling her breathtaking smile. Going in their seeing her look so weak is something Kensi wouldn't want them to see because if Kensi was one thing it was most defiantly not weak.

_A miracle_

They could hear the beeping of a few heart monitor from where they were and it gave them hope, even if it was just a little, that she was still fighting she was still there and she wasn't giving up, not just yet.

_A miracle_

They have been pacing for an unknown amount of time, each person to scared to look at the clock in fear of how much time Kensi would have left. The clock was their enemy at the moment and they weren't ready to face it just yet.

_A miracle_

They were still pacing each still too scared to looked at the little plastic clock, to anyone else in the world this little plastic clock could just mean the difference of being on time or being late, but to this team, this group of friends, this family, it meant the difference between life and to one of its members.

_A miracle_

They looked at the twins all at different times, nestled on the floor sharing a pillow with a blanket pulled over them fast asleep and they realized all the that has in fact gone by without them noticing.

_A miracle_

They all one by one stopped pacing starting with Hetty and ending with Callen. They looked at each other and went to stand in a circle. "So a miracle, that's what it takes to bring her back," Deeks whispers, they all nod their head.

"Miracles don't happen," Sam said, although right now he would give anything for a miracle to happen just this once, because they could not lose Kensi again not after they had just found her after five years.

"Miracles happen, Sammy," they heard a small voice say they turned around to see who said it, Jackie was standing there holding their iPad in one hand, and Cayden's hand in the other.

"What did you sat Princess?" Nell questioned the four year old.

"Sammy said miracles don't happen, but they do someone told me they do," Jackie told the team.

They all looked at each other, "Who told you that sweetheart?" Hetty questioned.

"Mommy," Jackie responded then held up the iPad, "she told us after we heard a song on the radio at home, we started dancing to it, and we recorded it see," she pressed play then the iPad and a video came to life.

_You could see part of the kitchen, and most of the living room on the screen. Kensi was in the kitchen making sandwiches, when Jackie came onto the screen and walked over to the stereo and turned it on._

_You showed me dreams come to life_

_That taking a chance on us was right_

_All things will come with a little time_

_When you believe_

_Jackie started dancing then Cayden ran on the screen and they started dancing together holding hands and twisting back and forth. From the counter where Kensi was standing you can see she her laughing without a care in the world at the moment._

_When you believe_

_The soul is a shining light_

_Cayden beckoned Kensi to come and dance with them and she walked over scooped Cayden up and started spinning him in circles as Jackie laughed uncontrollably from her place on the ground._

_When you believe_

_The heart has the will to fight_

_You can do anything, don't be afraid_

_We're gonna find our way_

_Kensi put Cayden down, they held hands in a circle and started skipping around, suddenly Cayden and Jackie both tripped over each other and the group all fell on the ground laughing._

_You showed me faith is not blind_

_I don't need wings to help me fly_

_Miracles happen, once in a while_

_When you believe_

_(Miracles happen)_

_Kensi scooped up Jackie and started tickling her stomach, with no mercy. The sound of the small family's filled the house, lighting up the room to a glow._

_You showed me dreams come to life_

_That taking a chance on us was right_

_All things will come with a little time_

_When you believe_

_The song ended and a new one began but they weren't paying any attention to it. "Cayden help me!" Jackie laughed/screamed._

_Cayden made a move to get Kensi to release Jackie but was quickly stopped when Kensi scooped him up in her other arm and started tickling him as well, "Oh no you don't you both are staying right here," Kensi laughed, and kept tickling for a few seconds longer until she stopped and kissed both their heads but didn't let them go._

_"Mommy do miracles really happen?" Cayden questioned his mom, looking up at her with big brown eyes._

_"Yes they do all you have to do is believe," Kensi told them._

_"Can you sing to us?" Jackie questioned her mom; Kensi nodded then started singing, Kensi's beautiful angelic voice completely drowning out the song the stereo was playing._

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires will come to you_

_If heart is in your dreams_

_No request is to extreme_

_When you wish upon a star as dreamers do_

The video ended and the team faced each other each either crying or about to cry. That video gave each of them a more hope, even if it was just a pinch, but Eric looked at the clock, and his hope immediately faded, he looked back to them scared of the time he had just saw, not wanting the others to know the reality of how much time Kensi had left.

"What time did it say Eric?" Nell questioned she too was too scared to glance up at the clock and read the time.

"Two o'clock," Eric told the team, and they realized if dreams and miracles really do come true like Kensi said they probably won't be witnessing one today, because she has two hours, two hours for her brain to come back and for her to wake up, two hours or she will be dead.

They all started walking in different directions, Callen walked over to the twins' make-shift bed and sat knelled down to pull snacks out of their back pack and handed tem each one while he started cleaning up the various toys laying carelessly around them. When the toys were all picked up and the twins finished eating their snack and laid down snug in their 'bed'. Callen kissed them both on the head, stood up and walked away leaving them to sleep.

Suddenly an alarm went off in Kensi's room and once again nurses and doctors ran into her room, soon after Kensi's doctor came walking out coming to tell them the final new of their friend

If she is going to live or die.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I hope you liked it Iwas nervous about this chapter.<strong>

**So please review, even if it's just a short little one it really means a lot!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey so I was able to finish thai chapter today after school! Sorry about the cliffhanger you guys really didn't like that one to much, but you get to see what happens now! Anyway thanks so much for all the reviews they really mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don;t own NCIS LA sadly**

**So here is the next chapter! **

* * *

><p>Kensi's doctor walked out of her room and towards the team, his face unreadable. No way to tell the news. He walked right up to the teams that were now standing in a semi-circle. "Kensi's brain has made a rapid improvement, starting a few hours ago, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but the brain can be tricky and could have gone back down, but it turns out her brain is coming back full swing and she should be awake within the next four hours."<p>

The faces of everyone in the team grew into a huge smile, and they all started going around hugging each other, then Deeks spoke up, "When can we see her Doc?"

"Well we are running some tests to see if her lungs are strong enough and her heart is beating on her own, but once we are through you can all go in and see her, and if her body is strong enough I will make an exception to let the little ones in to see her as well," the doctor told the over joyed team.

Callen walked up to the doctor, "thank you so much doctor, for saving her and not giving up on her even when it looked hopeless," he shook the doctors hand then everyone went up to the doctor to do the same. Each grateful to the doctor for bringing their Kensi back to them to stay.

"No problem, no if you will please excuse me, I have to check on my patients," the doctor excused himself, the team all nodded and watched as he walked away into a patients room.

Nell's face broke into a huge smile, "She came back to us, back to the kids," she whispered, but they all heard her and turned to look at the small four year olds lying on the ground sleeping soundly unaware that in a mere hours they would have their mom back.

The time it took for the nurses to test Kensi couldn't have gone by slower to the team, they were so over joyed that she was coming back they didn't want to wait another second to see her, even if she still looked slightly broken, it's just for a little while longer after all.

Soon, but not soon enough for the team, the doctor walked out of the hallway yet again, but this time the team was fine with seeing him because no matter what he said, she was still alive.

The doctor walked up with a smile on his face, "All her tests looked good, so we were able to remove some of the needles and tubes that were keeping her alive, the only thing left at the moment is the breathing tube that we will leave until she wakes up, no need to worry about that," he reassured the team, "now also good news is that the kids may go in and see her if that is what you want."

"OK, thank you doctor. Is she ready now?" Hetty questioned, the team all looked towards the doctor hoping the answer was 'yes'.

The doctor nodded then added, "You can just grab your things, we moved her into a bigger room so you can put your belongings in there," he told the team, then he remembered to added, "and we brought all the pictures the kids drew her into the new room as well."

"Hold on one second and we will be able to follow you," Sam told the doctor, then turned to help Eric, Deeks, and Nell pick up the toys and games scattered around the waiting room floor, while Callen took the liberty of waking up the kids from their sleep.

When they were all packed and ready to go, Nell holding one backpack, Eric holding another, Callen holding Cayden, Sam holding Jackie, and Hetty holding her tea, they followed the doctor through a maze of hallways until the came across a hallway filled with huge hospital rooms that looked like hotel rooms. At the end of the hallway last door on the left, was Kensi's room. The room was a warm red color, with a few paintings lining the walls. There were a few arm chairs and a couch all a warm brown, in the corner of the room held a decent sized bathroom with a shower. On the other side of the room there was a small dining table with a mini fridge underneath.

Finally against one of the walls was a huge hospital bed with a gigantic bulletin board over the head board holding the collection of drawings the twins made for Kensi, but lying in the bed was the most important thing in the room, it was Kensi. She was still not awake but she already looked healthier, her skin wasn't a sickly pale anymore, her checks were fuller, she didn't look quite as small with the machines not next to her to compare her to anymore. Her leg was still in a cast, and she still had some of the stiches in, but all in all she looked the best they have seen her since they got here. Which wasn't too hard to beat.

Jackie took her head off Sam's shoulder so she could see where she had been moved to, when her eyes landed on Kensi she started squirming to get out of Sam's strong arms, "Mommy! I want to get to Mommy!"

When Cayden heard his sister mention his mom he looked up from his dad's arms and looked around the room until his eyes landed on Kensi and he too started to squirm. Cayden almost made it out of Callen's arms until he stopped him, "Hey dude, calm down. Mommy's sleeping because she's really tired and she has some booboos, so you can't hug her just yet."

"Why does she have a tube down her mouth?" Jackie questioned Callen.

"It's to help her breath better just until she wakes up," Callen explained to his two children.

"Oh! Can we give her a kiss?" Jackie questioned after she stopped struggling to get out of Sam's arms. Callen nodded so Sam lifted Jackie closer to Kensi and bent down a bit. Jackie gave Kensi a kiss in her forehead, then whispered, "Sweet dreams, Mommy."

Callen then did the same, and Cayden gave Kensi another kiss on the forehead and whispered, "Don't let the bed bugs bit, Mommy."

Callen and Sam walked over and set the twins on the soft couch. They cuddled up and fell asleep almost instantly.

The team all walked over and surrounded Kensi's hospital bed. Callen sat down on a chair next to the bed, grabbed one of Kensi's hands and placed and kiss on her knuckles. Deeks grabbed her other hand and just sat down on another chair. The rest of the team took the other chairs and sat down.

Hetty was the first to start talking, "Well Miss Blye you had us quite scared there for a while."

"Yeah Kens, don't do that to us again," Sam added.

"You have to wake up soon the kids can't wait to see you," Eric spoke up.

"Fern, will you please wake up soon we really miss you," Deeks told her with a smirk.

Nell turned to Deeks, "She will kill you if she hears you say that, you know that right?"

"Of course," Deeks told her smiling, and then turned to Kensi, "So princess, are you playing Sleeping Beauty? Does Callen have to kiss you so you wake up?" Callen rolled his eyes at Deeks's comment but kissed her hand again anyway.

"Come on Prince Charming, you will have to do better than that," Sam told him. Once again Callen rolled his eyes but he stood up and kissed Kensi on the cheek, almost instantly Kensi opened her big miss matched eyed and they locked with Callen's.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please review this one a lot, it was a very important chapter so can I have a lot of feed back please. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, favorite part, whatever you want to put please!<strong>

**Thank you!**


	13. Another Author's Note Please Read!

**Sorry this is another note, but please read!**

**So I have been thinking of where to go from here, and I thought that Kensi should lose her memory, but I can't decide where til so tell me what you think.**

**1. Teen years before dad died**

**2. Teen years after dad died**

**3. She is still with Jack**

**4. Anyother time you can think of (before she met the team)**

**So please tell me what you think it will be really helpful because I can't decide.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey so here is the next chapter! It was hard to decide what type of memory loss I should do but i finally picked one.**

**I hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA**

* * *

><p>Kensi's eyes turned to confusion and she started hyperventilating, Deeks pressed the call button and a team of nurses came rushing in, as the team went over toward the walls to get out of their way. Kensi's heart was beating wildly as the nurses tried to get her to calm down before they could take the tube out of her mouth. Soon Kensi's heart slowly started to go back to a normal speed and the nurses started filing out of the room to check on the other patients. The last nurse took the tube helping her breath out of her mouth and Kensi started coughing from the uncomfortable feeling.<p>

Hetty was the first to walk up to Kensi, she handed Kensi a cup of water then started talking, "It's good to see you awake Miss Blye."

"Thank you," Kensi replied her voice rough, she took a sip of water then added, "It's good to be awake, but what happened to me?"

"You got in a car accident Kens," Deeks told his partner from his place in the corner of the room.

"Oh, and are all of you my doctor's because that seems a bit excessive?" Kensi questioned. The team turned to each other their eyes full of concern, and then slowly turned back to the women in the bed.

"I'll be right back," Sam stated then walked out the room to look for her for real doctor, while the rest of the team continued questioning Kensi.

"Ok, bye doctor!" Kensi said to Sam then started to look around the room until her eyes landed on the twins. "Aww their cuties, I want kids on the future but my fiancée doesn't want any ever. Whose are they?"

Thankfully they didn't need to answer her because Sam walked into the room with her doctor in tow. "So Miss Blye I'm going to ask you a few questioned ok?" Kensi nodded as she took another sip of her water, so the doctor continued, "What day and year is it? And how old are you?"

"Well, if today is the same day as the accident it should be December 20, 2005, and I am 18 years old," Kensi stated, while slowly looking at each of the members of the team her eyes finally landing on Callen.

"What's the last thing you remember?" the doctor asked.

"Well Jack, my fiancée and I were fighting about something I'm not sure what, I walked away from him and that's the last thing I remember," she stated as she continued looking around the room.

"Miss Blye it seems you have lost your memory?" the doctor told Kensi.

"Well duh, I don't remember even getting into an accident," Kensi replied.

"No, he means that it's 2017 Kensi, and you're 30 years old," Deeks told his partner, Kensi's eyes widened to saucers, her mouth opening wide.

"You're kidding right, I can't possibly be 2017, was I really asleep that long?" the Deeks gave a small laugh but stopped immediately when Kensi glared at him.

Then Hetty started, "No Miss Blye you were asleep for about two weeks, but you have lost all your memory since you were 18 years old."

"So let me get this straight, I'm thirty years old? And this is 2017? And you guys, I'm guessing, are not my doctors?"

"That is right Miss Blye," Hetty nodded, and then walked with the doctor out of the room to ask him what they should do about the situation.

"I'm old!" Kensi whined then turned her face into the pillow and started whimpering, "I probably have wrinkles and I don't fit in my size zero jeans anymore! Oh, and I probably have grey hairs all over the place! I think I might be going blind and deaf soon too! I should start saving up for a walker, never know when I'm going to need it!"

The team was all laughing silently to themselves about an 18 year old Kensi's thoughts about her actually being 30. "Miss Blye will you stop your whining and let us tell you what you're actually like," Hetty told Kensi, as she walked back in the room.

"Fine, go ahead," Kensi whimpered as she turned her head away from the pillow and faced the team, "First tell me where is Jack, we are married now right? I mean come on it's been twelve years."

Callen drew in a sharp breath then slowly let it out, "Um, no Kens he left you."

"You're kidding right, I mean I know we had been fighting but he couldn't have left, he couldn't have. We loved each other, we said we were made for each other. He couldn't have left I don't believe you," Kensi cried.

We wouldn't lie to you Kens," Nell told her good friend.

"I don't know you how do I know you wouldn't lie to me," Kensi cried harder, still believeing that JAck would walk through the hospital door any minute and kiss her on her cheek like he always did and then she remembered the kids sleeping on the couch. "Are… Are they m-mine?" Kensi stuttered.

"Yea Kens they are your four year old twins," Callen said to her slowly scared of how she would react.

"Are they mine and Jack's kids, their so cute, I knew he would give in," Kensi cried.

"No Miss Blye they are not Jack's twins," Hetty replied.

Kensi started to calm down a bit after she heard that, "Yeah they are, the little girl looks just like him."

When she said that Callen's eyes filled with tears he wouldn't let fall not just yet, he left the room and went into the empty patient room.

Kensi didn't seem to care when Callen left, she still didn't even know who they were, "So who are you people?"

"We are your friends and we used to work together, I'm Marty Deeks but you always called me Deeks." Deeks started giving her a warm gentle smile, "I was your partner and I like to think we were best friends."

"I'm Nell Jones"

"I'm Eric Beal"

"Sam Hanna"

"Hetty Lange and the guy who just left was G. Callen."

"Oh, so what do you all do, and what did I do?" Kensi questioned turning to Deeks, who were standing next to each other, she didn't know what it was but she felt that she could trust Deeks.

"We are NCIS agents, and we work in the office of special projects," Deeks started," Which basically means we do more covert operations then all the other teams. Hetty is the operations manager, the big boss, next is Callen who is also the boss but not quite as big as Hetty, then comes Sam the senior field agent, then it was you the junior field agent, then me when you knew me I was the liaison with LAPD but now I'm a NCIS Agent. Eric is the tech operator and Nell is the intelligence analyst." Deeks went on to tell her what kind of jobs they dealt with and what types of things they would do in them. Kensi kept nodding throughout all of the explanations taking in every aspect of her job she wanted to know everything.

"So what am I like?" Kensi questioned, the whole team started telling her different things about her life. 'You watch America's Next Top Model' 'you can kick any bodies butt' 'you can read peoples lips'.

Kensi was listening intently to everything they told her about her life until she heard a noise coming from the couch, they all turned to see what was happening when they saw the twins starting to wake up, Jackie slowly turned her head to see her mom wide awake, "MOMMY!" that all it took for them to both get off the couch and start running towards their mom as Kensi's eyes widened in horror of the kids she had forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>So Kensi refuses to believe that Jack left her. I hope you like the chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, can I get to 100 review please.<strong>

**Next chapter willbe up soon, tell me if you have any thoughts of something that should happen.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Sorry I took so long to update, this month has been pretty busy, have had a lot of school work!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter, I have written and rewritten this chapter so many tiems i couldn't decide what to do hope you like what I finally came up with.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS LA but I'm getting closer to... Ok maybe I have not gotten any closer but a girl can dream.**

* * *

><p>The twins were running full force toward the hospital bed and were about to reach it when Sam swooped down and picked up both of the kids in separate arms, "hold it right there you two."<p>

"But Sammy we want to see Mommy please," Jackie whimpered turning her head to the large man holding her back, she pulled out her puppy dog eyes and stared at him intently urging him to let go.

Sam had to look away before he caved right there to the small girls' wishes, "Put those away, jeez they are weapons."

"Is the big bad Navy Seal scared of a four year old girl Sam," Deeks joked.

"Those things are weapons of mass destruction one look and a whole country would be catering to her every need," Sam grumbled.

Nell laughed, "Sure Sam, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Can we see Mommy now?" Cayden questioned from his place in Sam's other arm.

"No sorry dude, she needs rest," Deeks replied to the small four year old.

Cayden frowned and tilted his head to the side in confusion, "but she's awake right now."

"How about you just talk to her from right here?" Sam asked hoping that would be enough to satisfy the twins until Kensi could remember them.

Jackie and Cayden nodded then turned to their mom. Jackie started, "Mommy do you feel better now?"

Kensi hesitated to started talking, opening and closing her mouth several times hoping words would come out, eventually she was able to answer the simple question with, "a little bit."

"Good because we have a lot to do Mommy, when you go home Daddy said that maybe we could move to Los Angeles to live with him. Can we?" Jackie questioned looking at her mom for an answer.

Kensi looked lost, didn't she already live with Jack, she had to have they were married weren't they. She looked around the room for help from the people in the room that tell her they are her friends. Luckily Sam stepped in just in time, "Sweetie why don't we wait until Mommy is all better and out of the hospital before we start with that."

Jackie nodded then turned back to her mom, but this time Cayden asked the question, "Did you see Daddy yet? He was so sad that you were sick."

"No, I haven't seen him just yet, I don't think he's here yet," Kensi replied to the small boy, thinking of where Jack could be.

Jackie and Cayden's faces turned to confusion they turned and looked at each other trying to figure out where there dad could have gone at such an important time. Finally Jackie spoke up, "He was here before though Mommy."

Now it was Kensi's turn for her face to turn to confusion. Why would Jack leave? She thought it over for several seconds coming up empty, "Are you sure it was him that you saw?"

"Of course!" Jackie exclaimed then turned towards Hetty, "Where did Daddy go?"

"He just left for a little bit to get a snack," Hetty assured the little girl.

Right outside the room Callen was pacing back and forth outside Kensi's hospital room with tears in his eyes he tried to push back but they overflowed out of his eyes anyway. I can't believe she said that Jackie looks like Jack, maybe that's why she named her Jackie because she still loves Jack, I should have known she would never love me that way Callen thought as he was pacing back and forth. How could I have been so stupid? But I love her I have to help her, Callen concluded.

He stopped pacing just in time to hear Cayden asking about him and Hetty making up the excuse about him going to get a snack, so he quickly walked to the vending machines and got two snacks for the kids and started to walk back to the room.

When he walked inside the hospital room and his kids heads turned to look at him, "Daddy, look it," Cayden shouted pointing at Kensi, "Mommy woke up!"

Kensi's head slowly turned towards Callen thinking she would see but Jack, but when her eyes landed on Callen her expression turned to anger, "Why did he just call YOU Daddy, he is no your son."

Jackie and Cayden started to cry at the thought that Callen might no be their dad, "But you said he was our Daddy, Mommy," Jackie whimpered.

"Yeah Mommy, why are you saying he isn't our Daddy," Cayden sniffled whipping his eyes with his small hand.

Kensi broke, she was a scared and confused eighteen year old girl inside who just wanted things to be the same as they were before she wanted to remember her life her friends, her kids, and this man standing in front of her who was apparently the father of her children. Tears started streaming down Kensi's face; she turned in her pillow and started sobbing. Sam carried the twins out into the hall with the team following closely behind.

Sam set the four year olds down as they finished whipping the tears from their small faces, "Why did Mommy say you aren't our Daddy, " Jackie questioned

Callen squatted down to their level and held their hands in both of his, "Mommy's brain is foggy right now," and when he saw the twins faces turn to confusion he clarified, "like when outside you can hardly see anything because there are so much fog, that's like mommy she can't see what happened after she was eighteen years old it's too foggy."

"Will her brain fog go away?" Cayden asked.

"I'm not sure buddy, but I really hope it does," Callen replied to his son.

"What if you help her Daddy? You're a superhero you help people all the time, you can fix it," Jackie told her Dad, getting excited with the idea that she came up with, "you can do anything," she added at the last minute.

Callen smiled, "Thanks Princess, I will try. You two have a big job too ok," Jackie and Cayden started to nodded, excited to help their Daddy be a super hero, "I need you two to watch over Hetty, Nell, and Eric for me, they have to go back to Los Angeles, do you think you can go with them and keep an eye on them and make sure that they are doing their jobs?"

Jackie and Cayden started nodding their heads and jumping up and down, "We are going to Los Angeles!" the yelled excited to go and see where their Daddy lives and maybe them too soon.

Callen felt bad for sending his kids away to LA while he and Kensi were both here in Florida, but it was for the best for now, they should have to be at a place where their mom can't remember them and their dad can't spend time with them while he was helping said mom. Hetty, Nell, and Eric were going back to LA anyway because they had work piling up over there that they had to take care of soon.

"Ok you two let's get you home so we can get your bags packed we are heading to LA in tonight," Nell told the four year olds. The twins nodded and started top follow Nell, until they realized Callen, Sam, and Deeks weren't following them.

"Are you, Sammy, and Deeks staying here?" Cayden questioned.

Callen nodded, "Yep we are going to help Mommy's brain clear up."

"We are going to miss you Daddy!" Jackie exclaimed as they rushed over to Callen and gave him a hug. He heard the twins sniffle and a few wet patches formed on his shirt, tears started to come to Callen's eyes

"I will miss you too," Callen told them, "but don't worry Sam, Deeks, and I will be there before you know it, and Mommy will be right there with us." Callen let go of his kids and they walked over to Nell, Eric, and Hetty holding their hands they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>There it was, hope you liked it, please review they really help me write. Any ideas will be helpful.<strong>


	16. Chapter 14

**Sorry it has been so long since the chapter, I have been really busy getting ready for state testing, finals, three projects, two speeches, and a three page essay.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cayden and Jackie  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It has been a couple of days since the twins have left for Los Angeles, the boys have spent every waking moment trying to help Kensi remember but so far nothing has changed.<p>

"This is useless, I will never remember!" Kensi groaned into her pillow tired of them telling her different facts and stories about what has happened in her life. Deeks has been in her room with her for the past few hours telling her different stories about cases and undercover ops they had done together. Callen and Sam had left about thirty minutes ago to grab lunch down in the cafeteria.

"Sure it will Kens," Deeks soothed, they have been getting along very well the last few days, Kensi really likes Deeks and can see why he was her best friend, "You are just not trying, do you even want to remember because it seems like you are still waiting for something to happen."

"Of course I want to remember!" Kensi yelled, she was getting really frustrated with the large blank spot in her memory.

"You're no still waiting for Jack aren't you?" Deeks questioned warily, Kensi had been seemed distracted the past few hours like she was expecting someone to walk through the door.

"No," Kensi stated rather quickly then paused, "well maybe," pause, "I don't know, it's just I feel like he didn't leave, that I still know him."

Deeks sighed, Kensi seems very vulnerable as this teenager she has become in her head, and if Kensi Marie Blye is one thing it is most certainly not vulnerable, that's not how he could ever imagine someone calling her in a million years and here he is now see that it is true, that Wonder Women can fall and be a scared child a times too. "Maybe you should try coming to terms with it and maybe that will help you," Deeks told her.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, maybe say out loud that he is not coming back," Deeks told her hoping with all his heart that this would work.

"Jack isn't coming back," Kensi mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" Deeks asked her.

"Jack isn't coming back," Kensi stated again in a whisper.

"I am so sorry I am having trouble hearing you can you say that again," Deeks asked her.

"Jack it's coming back," Kensi yelled, "Ok you happy I said it. Jack isn't coming back, I will never see him again, is that what you wanted to hear."

"Yes actually it was," Deeks smiled at her, a triumphant look on his face, "Do you feel any better now?"

"Maybe a little bit," Kensi mumbled unhappy to admit defeat.

"Yes, victory, I was right," Deeks smiled doing a little happy dance from where he was standing, "I believe you owe me a thank you."

"You want a thank you," Kensi asked, "Well here is your thank you," Kensi smirked and threw a pillow at his head. Deeks and Kensi started laughing hysterically and suddenly it felt like her leaving and the accident never happened, everything was back to normal. But it wasn't back to normal in the end, Kensi's memory was still gone and those five years apart did happen, but in those few minutes where Deeks and Kensi were laughing happily without a care in the world and it was back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry the chapter is so short, I became stuck after this part. So can you guys give me ideas of what you would like to happen next they would be very much appreciated. <strong>

**Please review! They make my day and help remind me to work on the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 15

**Sorry for such the long wait I have had a lot going on at the moment and have no time, but I am starting to find some time to work.**

**I loved the reviews I have gotten! Please leave me some more.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks and Kensi is doing better here memory hasn't come back yet but her injuries are healing very well so the doctors decided to discharge her as long as she had someone with her at all times to make sure she has no problems.<p>

"I told my stupid doctor that I don't need a babysitter, I am perfectly capable of being by myself," Kensi grumbled in her hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come back with the paper work so she could leave.

"Of course you are Kens, he just wants you to be safe," Sam explained to her with a smile in his face.

She just ignored what Sam said and sat there with her arms crossed and a scowl stuck on her face.

The doctor walked in to the room holding the paper work and a nurse came in behind him with a wheelchair, "Oh no, there is no way in hell I am leaving this hospital in a wheelchair."

"You have to Ms. Blye, its hospital policy," the nurse explained to the unhappy Kensi.

The doctor handed over the papers that needed to be signed with a pen. Kensi quickly signed her name and handed them back to the doctor.

Kensi slowly rolled out of the hospital bed and sat in the wheelchair, Callen grabbed the handles and started pushing her out of the room while Sam ran ahead to pull the car around the front of the hospital. Kensi had her arms crossed on her chest the whole way out of the hospital with a pout on her lips.

When in front on the hospital Deeks and Callen gently helped her out to the chair and to the car as she limped along. Once she was safely in her car Callen ran to the other side to sit in the back with her and Deeks shut the door and sat in the passenger seat.

As Sam drove to the Blye house hold, Kensi was looking out of the window with wide eyes taking in the town she had lived in for the last five years of her life. She did not recognize one thing she saw and Callen could see the frustration rising in her eyes as she was looking at all the stores one the street she probably drove down hundreds of times.

Sam turned onto the street Kensi and the kids lived on and parked in her drive way. Kensi slowly got out of the back seat and limped behind the boys as they walked up to her front door and opened up and ushered her through her front door.

She slowly looked around her living room with aw on her face, there were baby dolls and dinosaurs scattered across the floor, sippy cups sitting on the table in front of the couch, and drawings on the white boards that surround the bottom of the walls in order to prevent the kids from writing on the walls with crayons. Kensi walked around the house paying attention to every detail she saw.

"Kens why don't you go upstairs a take a nap in your bed," Callen commented while Kensi was still looking around the room in awe. She slowly nodded her head, and turned around to look at Callen, she reached out her hand and grabbed his hand. Callen slowly started towards the stair and led her to her room.

Kensi silently sat on her bed as Callen walked over to her walk in closet and pulled a pair of pajamas for her out a drawer. After Kensi grabbed the unfamiliar clothes from Callen she stared at them in her hands for several minutes, Callen started to walk out of the room to let Kensi change when he heard her whisper, "Stay," so quietly he almost thought he imagined it. He turned around and Kensi's big eyes were looking up at him and she whispered, "stay," once again. Callen nodded and walked back into the room, Kensi stood up and pulled her t-shirt off Callen turned around to give her privacy.

Callen soon felt a gentle hand placed on his shoulder, he turned and came face to face with Kensi, she smiled slightly at him and he smiled back. They walked over to the bed and Kensi climbed under the covers. Callen kissed her head silently, Kensi smiled once more and turned on her side and fell asleep. Callen walked out of the room tunring off the lights and gently shuting the door on his way.

Before he went back into the living room he smiled, "Maybe there's hope."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was worth the long wait, please leave me a review and I will hopefully have the next chapter up by Monday, if I don't feel free to PM me and nag me until I post the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
